Talk:Epiphany Trek
Could we have an idication as to why the mods consider this requires "copyediting", instead of a bald notice? I didn't think my spelling was that bad. The notice as given is insuffient to indicate what is desired. Tesral 02:43, 22 February 2007 (UTC) It's edited. Still no indication was to what was not liked. Tesral 18:36, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi there. Copyediting means the article needs to be tidied up; there's not really a "like it/didn't like it" aspect to it. :Example of what you have written: ::Star Trek: Epiphany Trek is a fan fiction series written by Garry and Susan Stahl with occasional contributions by Jay P. Hailey. Stories follow an episodic anthology format. No attempt is made to follow any pretense of "seasons". ::The anthology follows a number of ships and eras in Star Trek history from the mid 19th century through to the late 24th. It is set as expected in its own version of the Star Trek universe. ::There is some parallel with Jay P. Hailey's ''Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile, however the two series are not set in the same universe, just very close.'' :Changes could include: ::Star Trek: Epiphany Trek, written by Garry and Susan Stahl, is a fan-fiction series. Jay P. Hailey also contributes to the series. ::Unlike canon and some traditional fan fiction series, ''Epiphany Trek follows an episodic anthology format without "seasons". With various historical backdrops ranging from the mid 19th century through to the late 24th century, this series follows a number of ships in different eras. Epiphany Trek is set within its own continuity.'' ::Some comparison has been made with Jay P. Hailey's ''Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile; however, the two series are not set in the same Star Trek continuity.'' :I hope this helps a bit. --usscantabrian 04:39, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Pedantic ... and changes the meaning of what I was saying in several cases. I'm a writer, I know my words. Oh, and to be pedantic myself there is no "Star Trek" at the front of the title. Fine, I'll look at your suggestions and keep want I meant to say at the same time. And if you don't mind I'll pull that copy edit tag. I copy edited. Tesral 06:15, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, it's not pedantic, and no, it does not change the meaning. It makes it more "neutral" and more interesting to read. For example, you used the words "just very close"; the words "similar" or how I put it are more professional and more like a wikia should read. :At the moment, it reads less professional than other articles on this and other wikia. That is what is meant by copyediting; you need to get your articles up to the expected standard. :I am a writer as well; I do it for a living and get paid big bucks to do it (so basically I write professionally for a living). I also edit a lot of documentation at work and read a lot too. I have also given private tuition to several people learning English, hold a Bachelor's Degree in English with Honours and my partner holds a Doctorate in English. :I am only trying to help, and, to be quite honest, if you do not feel you can take constructive criticism -- and that is what we are giving -- I personally don't believe you should be adding your articles to this wikia. It would save you a great deal of aggrivation, as you seem to attack anyone who is attempting to help you, which may, in turn, cause you a great deal of stress. :Your comments usually always negative and may be taken as offensive by the person you are responding to. On this wikia, we work as a team to try to make this the best we can. If you don't feel you can work as a member of the team, this collaboration may not be for you. :In addition, please don't make assumptions about other people, thank you. I am not a pedantic sort of person; I deal with pedantic people in government agencies on an ongoing basis and really I have no desire to be like that to other people. :Again, as I have said to you before, we are only trying to help you (i.e give you constructive and not destructive criticism. If you don't feel you can handle it, then maybe this wikia is for you. Think it over. --usscantabrian 21:08, 24 February 2007 (UTC)